Forbidden Love
by ilovekurama13
Summary: Yukina has been having dreams of one person from her past. But that person and her feelings confuse her. What happens when she goes searching. And what happens when that persons a woman! Yuri! Yukina and Original Character.
1. Default Chapter

**_Hi! I'm back and I just want to warn everyone that this is a yuri! Meaning girl on girl relationships! And my own character! _**

**_Couples: Yukina + Original Character_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own character!_**

**Forbidden Love**

Snow spilt to the ground from the sky as I looked on at the carnage. And there she stood. Her usually white hair drenched in the red blood that lay also on her sword the typically bright electric blue eyes were hazed over as if she was stunned to what she had done. The weapon in her hand fell to the ground while I watched her too fall to the blood splattered ground letting tears of grief splash into the blood pool below her. From her throat she emitted a loud scream that echoed through the entire valley scaring birds not too far off. I took a stride towards her creating an earsplitting snap when I stepped on a twig making her head turn to me. Blood and tears ran down her cheeks, as she looked to me her eyes screaming for help. Again I took a step towards her.

"Stay back," she yelled to me making me stop my bare feet sinking into the cold snow that felt quite wonderful. "I-I don't know what I could do to you if I allow you any closer. I-I'm a murderer!"

"Lilly," I whispered out stretching my hand to her but recoiling it when she let out a yell.

"Please stay back!" she told me holding her face in her hands. "I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Lilly," I repeated taking a sprint to her form. I took her into my arms her face in my small chest her eyes wide in surprise. "You were protecting yourself!"

Her arms hesitantly wrapped around my tiny waist pulling me closer so that she could cry into my light blue kimono. "I hate myself, Yukina," she whispered her voice muffled in my bosom. "I've been training for this but now that I have to use it I see how much it hurts people! You must hate me too!"

"Lilly I could never hate you!" I gasped pushing her back to wipe the tears and blood from her face. "Don't you say that ever again!" Her smile was soft as she took my face in her hands and leaned in making my eyes go wide as our…

"Yukina time to wake up!" came the voice of Ginkai. I opened my crimson eyes to see the old woman standing at my door. "Come on girly time to get up!" she said giving a yawn.

"Okay," I said sweetly standing from my bed. Though out doing my chores my mind was on Lilly and the dream the whole time. I blushed as I thought about the last part. She was the only woman to care for me in my village like a mother but…not. Although she was not of the Koorime blood she still lived there for she had nowhere else to go. She was an Ice Kitsune that had a tribe in the mountains not too far from the floating island of the Koorime. They didn't want her though for she carried the sign that all Kitsunes hated. It was the sign of the half-breed. She was half Angel though no one could figure out what type of angel she was born from for her father, the angel, disappeared when she was born.

"_I think he's up there," Lilly said looking up to the star filled sky while she lay on her back. Her hands were behind her head as she stared up at the heavens where her father was assured to be. "Waiting for me to join him." She turned over and looked at me as I sat there Indian Style. "I can't wait to see him but…I feel as if I already live in Heaven."_

"_Why's that?" I laughed as she sat up smiling to me with her shining eyes. _

"_Because I have you, my Ice Maiden."_

I snapped back from my thoughts when I heard the loud clamoring of people coming through the house. I knew it was Kazuma and his friends so I just kept with the dishes that I was washing.

"My Yukina!" came Kazuma's yell as I felt him hug me from behind. I smiled sweetly but when I gazed up at his happy face a picture of Lilly smiling down at me came to my eyes making me turn away. "What is it Yukina-Chan?" he asked concerned.

"Maybe she's finally tired of you," came Yusuke's yell from the living room.

"Shut up!" he yelled running with me by the hand to the living room where they all sat. Ginkai was sitting around the table with Yusuke at her right, Botan by his side, Keiko by her side, Kurama sitting by her, Shizuru by his, and Hiei the quiet one with the blood eyes like mine was standing over by the window leaning against the wall arms crossed. His eyes were closed but I knew what hid behind those eyelids. "Sit, Yukina-Chan," Kazuma said placing me right by him. Shizuru was at his other side smoking a cigarette sticking out her mouth.

"So you guys have another mission?" Keiko asked fiddling with her hands.

"Yes," Kurama said smiling. "We must find a missing person special to Spirit World. They say she's a Fallen Angel from one of their Arch Angels that mated with an Ice Kitsune." He laid out a photo on the table turning to Ginkai. "You wouldn't happen to know where she might be, would you?"

I took a look at the picture and instantly stood at what I saw. "But that-that's Lilly!" I gasped covering my mouth with my hands. The group looked at me with the utmost surprise since I barely spoke a word when they visited.

"You know her?" Yusuke asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Y-Yes," I uttered blushing as the picture of Lilly leaning in to me came to my mind. "We were good friends…she lived with me in the Koorime village since her clan had kicked-" I closed my mouth with my hands ashamed that I had nearly let Lilly's troubled past out.

"Go on," Kazuma coaxed.

"Where would she be? What happened to her?" Kurama asked looking to the picture.

"Well…um…" I said blushing again. "She left after…something happened…"

"What?" Botan asked.

"Is that really relevant?" Hiei spoke up defending me. I smiled sweetly to him, which made his eyes widen but they returned to impassive after a while. "Do you know where she went? Did she tell you?"

I shook my head. "She just up and disappeared with only a note to tell me she was gone," I said blushing also at what the note had really said. I still had it in fact! I wouldn't have dreamt of throwing it away!

"Any favorite places of hers?" Ginkai asked sipping on some of my homemade tea. "Somewhere that she always went to clear her head?"

"There was one place off of the Koorime Island," I said and in less than an hour I was at Lilly's favorite place. It was a small hill forever covered in ice that had a perfect view of the sky. She used to sit there for hours just staring into the Heavens. She would take me there too every chance she could sneak me off the Island. On the hill this time though was two people. One had a long halberd with a red cloth tied to the bottom of the blade and red staff. The man wielding it had long blue hair with sea foam eyes that flared hatred towards his opponent who was gracefully dodging every one of his attacks. Her white sheet of hair whirled behind her while her electric blue eyes sparkled with the late afternoon sunset along with amusement. It was Lilly! I had to hold myself back from running over to hug her tight but I didn't have to for she looked over and stopped suddenly staring into my crimson orbs. She yelped as the halberd implanted itself in her side sending her into a bloody heap rolling down the hill towards us. I was about to run towards her when someone grabbed me from behind. I looked up to see Lilly's opponent could be seen holding me to himself. Lilly's eyes widened with fear as she held out her hand talking in a different language to the man him speaking the same language back to her. The boys behind me could do nothing, as I stood there petrified while the man trailed his tongue up my neck taunting Lilly. Her eyes flashed a red color looking vicious while she stood to her feet her hands clinched in fists.

"You will let Yukina go," she said in a language that I could understand. "She has nothing to do with our fight!" Lilly's eyes were pure red now the man smirking his hands intertwining in my mint hair yanking my head back so he could kiss my cheek. "If you hurt her I swear your death will be ten times slower than I was planning! Put her down!" Lilly's fox ears of white where flat now her white bushy tail bristled while she showed her long sharp canine teeth in a threatening growl.

"Let me beat you," he said in an understandable language. "Put your hands behind your back and allow me to beat you until I wish to stop."

"Bastard," she hissed but put her hands behind her back looking indignant. He let go of me throwing me to the side where I fell to the ground. He approached Lilly her eyes looking emotionless that just getting more on his nerves. "Do what you wish to me just don't hurt Yukina," she growled the man taking her by the hair so he could plunge his tongue into her mouth.

"Lilly!" I yelled running towards her but Kazuma came and held me back. "Don't do this for my sake!" I screamed at her felling useless.

He separated himself from her and smacked her away to the ground. She didn't try to get up just lay there her hands behind her back looking emotionless her eyes always on me. It was as if I was a reminder to keep her hands behind her back and not fight. He took her up by her hair and punched her in the gut causing her to cough up blood. Over and over again he did this until her whole lower jaw was covered in blood her eyes shady and empty. But she still held my eyes with hers as she smiled weakly when he threw her to the ground landing on top of her straddling her hips with his legs. Smirking he caressed her face as she kept her eyes on me her smile sad and solemn but meaningful.

"You have to help her!" I shouted to the boys but they shook their heads.

"This is their fight," Kurama told me looking sad. "We cannot interrupt her fight, I'm sorry."

"Lilly!" I shouted trying to break free of Kazuma's grasp. "Please!"

Looking deep into my eyes she smirked and threw him off jumping up to face him. I smiled overjoyed. He got up grabbing his halberd looking vexed. "I'll kill your girlfriend for that!" he shouted poising his halberd to throw.

**_To Be Continued!_**


	2. Forbidden Love Pt 2

**_Hi again! I just wanted to know if you wanted a lemon soon. I've never made a lemon but I can try so review me if you do!_**

**Forbidden Love**

Suddenly thousands of tiny needles came shooting from Lilly's outstretched hand stabbing him right through the chest. "I'll kill you before you can get to my Precious Tear Gem," she said when he dropped to the ground writhing in pain. This went on for about twenty minutes until he finally laid still eyes glazed over with death. Lilly wiped her lower jaw spitting blood to the ground near his body turning to face me full on. "Long time no see…my Precious Tear Gem," she said smiling.

I couldn't help myself. I ran to her arms throwing myself onto her making us both topple over to the ground. She blushed slightly noticing her white outfit that covered her quite tightly was drenched in blood. "Yukina I'm so filthy I might get your beautiful kimono dirty," she whispered holding her arms away from my body.

"I don't care!" I said my words muffled by her chest as I hugged her tight. She hesitantly hugged my head laying her head onto mine so that I could feel her wet tears fall to my hair her sobs muted by my hair. "I missed you Lilly!" I whimpered. "Why did you have to go!"

"I know," she cooed stroking my head as she looked up at the sky. "It's something I had to do." For a long while I lay there situated on her body crying into her bosom until I fell asleep.

When I awoke I found myself in someone's arms under a thick futon blanket that person's warmth radiating into me. I looked to see I was held by Lilly from the back her face nuzzling my hair her arms around my waist. I blushed but waited not wanting to wake her when who but Kazuma should burst in looking furious.

"What is going on in here!" he shouted waking Lilly who sat up along with me to stare at Kazuma. She wiped her eyes sleepily yawning.

"I'm trying to sleep," Lilly said hugging me close enough to pull me up onto her lap. She kissed my neck lightly making blush pop up on my face. I looked away from Kazuma as he fumed towards Lilly but Yusuke came in holding him back. "Come on my Precious Tear Gem let's take a bath," she said standing with me still in her arms. "I happen to know there is a nice hot spring not too far from here that I've been dying to take you to!" It was then I noticed that she had a bandana of white around her forehead just like Hiei. She saw me staring at it and reached up to take the bandana off showing a slit in her forehead. It slowly opened to show a bright crystal colored eye staring at me. "It's called a Jagan Eye," she said making the group that was now at the door gasp.

"Hey she's got an eye just like shrimp!" Kazuma yelled pointing.

"Why Lilly!" I gasped.

"So I could watch over you," she whispered into my ear. "I couldn't stand not seeing you for that long so I watched over you. I would have come when Tarukane kidnapped you but…" she cut off tearing away from me to look out the window. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"Yeah if Yukina is so special to you than why weren't you there!" Kazuma asked rudely before I could say anything. "Seems to me you let her down!"

In the next instant Lilly had the arrogant human up by his throat against the wall his feet dangling at least two inches off the ground. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again! I care more about Yukina than you could ever wish to! No one can know the pains I've had to go through to be with her! It is forbidden for an Angel to care so much for a lesser being such as a human, demon, or apparition! I would go to the ends of Makai and back for Yukina! If I ever hear you say anything like that again I swear I will hurt your pride even more," she yelled at him placing a hidden dagger close to his manhood. "Do I make myself clear!"

Everyone was speechless while Kazuma nodded his head enthusiastically getting thrown to the side. Lilly stalked out of the room in one swift movement me following when I came to my senses. "Lilly!" I called to her seeing her turn a corner. Running around the corner to catch up I was pulled by the wrist to a body standing on the turn and looked up to see Lilly smiling down at me. "Lilly!" I gasped when she picked me up bridal style and started running through the halls. Finally she was out of the house and in the forest right by the house searching for something. I hugged onto her body shielding my face from the harsh winds when she suddenly stopped at a steamy place. "Wow!" I said breathless when I saw a large hot spring with rocks around the side. She set me to my feet as I walked to it staring into the murky water when two strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me to a strong body.

"Do you like it?" she whispered into my ear sending excited shivers through my body. I nodded making a smile stretch her lips over her canine teeth. "That buffoon of a human had better not touch you," she whispered. "He has yet to know what I could do for My Itooshi."

"So now you're calling me Itooshi?" I chuckled. "First Ice Maiden, then Precious Tear Gem what's next!"

She turned me around sharply crashing her lips to mine in a powerful kiss that send shivers down my spine. She hugged me close not really wanting anything more than for that moment to last forever when she released me so that we could breath. I stared up at her confused but she just smiled at me stepping aside so she could start undressing. "Well are you just going to stand there or are we going to bathe?" she asked as I started to hesitantly undress. "I'm not going to rape you," she said falsely indignant. Turning around after getting undressed I blushed at her standing right behind me smiling down. I had forgotten how much she towered over me her being about six-foot me being about five-foot four-inches. She walked over to the hot spring pool and stuck her foot in then her whole body easing herself in so she could get used to the hot water. I noticed something on her back as I slowly made my way over and stepped in much like the way she had sitting right next to her.

"Lilly?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" she asked leaning back her eyes closed in tranquility.

"What's that on your back?" She looked at me with questioning eyes then they burst with some strange emotion.

"You mean my tattoo?" she asked turning so I could get a good look at it. It was on the right shoulder blade and had an Ice Scythe with a ball and chain attached at the bottom wrapped around four words. I ran my hand down the tattoo of different colors feeling Lilly shiver underneath my fingers. "You like?" she whispered pulling her hair up just in case I couldn't see it when I could see perfectly what she had forever scarred her body with. "It's to remind me why I go on in life." The four words on her back that were etched in pale off white letters said, 'For My Tear Gem'.

"So who are those boys?" she asked after a while of complete silence on both our parts.

"Oh!" I said. "The orange head was Kazuma but his friends call him Kuwabara, the black head with tons of gel is Yusuke Urameshi, the red head who looks pretty much like a woman is Kurama or Shuichi his human name-"

"Whoa!" she interrupted slipping slightly with surprise. "You mean…Yoko Kurama! The Yoko Kurama?"

"Yes that is his demon form's name," I whispered.

"Whoa! Never imagined him looking like that!" she uttered looking to the sky. "Sorry continue."

"Okay. The black head that has crimson eyes and spiked hair is Hiei, the girl with long brown hair is Shizuru Kazuma's sister, the other brown head is Keiko she's Yusuke's girlfriend, and then the blue head is Botan the Grim Reaper," I finished just as Lilly wet her hair.

"Bunch of weirdoes you got in there," she laughed smiling. "But at least they've done a good job of protecting you while I was gone." She stared up at the sky getting that far off distant look in her eyes that meant she was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked snapping her from her daze to look over at me.

"Just how beautiful you are looking innocent," she said silently smiling softly. I blushed turning away but she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me to her bare body. "Don't be timid," she whispered laying her head on mine. "I've waited so long to see you and now I can…how I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," I uttered into her neck smelling the sent that invaded my tiny nose. It smelt of the mornings when virgin snow covered the grounds and Lilies, the flowers she loved so dear and was named after. "Lilly?" I whispered enjoying the moment.

"Yes, My Itooshi?" she asked looking to the sky once more.

"Why did you go?" I asked getting the nerve up.

"I went so I could train," she whispered to me. "I knew the Angels would be coming to get me soon so I went away to train just in case I needed to protect you. It is forbidden for me to love an apparition but I don't care. I will love you until the day that I die," she told me kissing the top of my head. "Do you love that boy in there?" she suddenly asked. "Kazuma, I mean?"

"I won't lie to you Lilly-San, I did. But now…I'm not sure," I whispered the truth to her ear this time making excited trembles escape through her body. "I just don't know any more."

"Just think it over and don't stress. Love has its funny twists," she told me smiling softly to the Heavens. "We're together again and that's all I care about! I love you so much, My Itooshi!"

"Hello Lilly," Koenma said shaking her hand when we came back from bathing. "I am Prince Koenma of Spirit World and I am the one that sent the Spirit Detectives to find you."

"I see," she said impassively. "Can't say I'm not happy since I get to be with Yukina again."

"Yes well," he said clearing his throat. "I have someone I would like you to meet…Samin come here."

"Yes Lord Koenma?" came a deep male voice just when a tall man with long blond hair and silver eyes came into the room. On his back were two folded white Angel wings that were quite beautiful. He took one look at Lilly and smiled. "Hello, my daughter."

**To Be Continued!**


	3. Forbidden Love Pt 3

**_Well this is the last part that will be out in this series unless some people message me telling me to write a lemon. Well enjoy!_**

**Forbidden Love**

Lilly took a step backwards shaking her head at the man. "You!" she gasped. "You're my father! But we look nothing alike!"

"Yes well Angels are never supposed to look alike," he said coming to hug his daughter. "How long I've wished to meet you in person."

"Why did you mate with mother?" Lilly yelled retching back from her father. "Why?"

He wasn't startled at the questioned but looked solemn. "We were trying to make a super race," he said Lilly going silent as she listened. "As you may have noticed you have the abilities of a Kitsune and Angel. Well it was after you were born that we found out that half Angels fall in love with Demons, Humans, and/or Apparitions unlike full Angels. We are unable to fall in love with any other beings but our own, except on special occasions of course. We need you to come with us so that you may become an Arch Angel and protect Heaven, Earth and Purgatory-or the Spirit World-as some people call it. But to become and Arch Angel you must forget your love for anything other than those three realms."

"So you're saying I will basically live in Hell for the rest of my life," Lilly said startling him. "I can't help that some Angels or God or whoever decided to make a super race but forgot about the consequences and sent some horny Angel to rape a Demon. I can't help I was created from that and I won't give up my love for that. I'm sorry but would you really get any work from a miserable half Angel such as myself? I'm not doing this for me I'm doing for Heaven, Earth, and Purgatory. If you make me forget my love for the beings I grew up around than I will live in a Hell forever."

I stared up at her while her father looked down upon her with disgust and anger. "You just mocked your rightful place," he roared taking her shoulders into his strong grip shaking her. "You should be honored to have been selected as an Angel you filthy half-breed! I should have never given birth to you!"

"For once you're right," Lilly said quietly looking to his eyes daring him to say more. "You should have never mated with that Ice Kitsune. But guess what? You were foolish and did creating what you now see today. Go I wish not to join you."

Cringing the man turned showing his wings in full and left the house with out another word to anyone. Lilly watched emotionlessly after him all the while not saying a word or making a move. When he was gone and not a trace of his energy remained only then did she turn to face me having a smile on her face.

"I'm going for a walk Yukina-Chan," she said taking off out the window. When everyone had left I was left looking out the window until I finally went and followed Lilly's energy signal. When I got to the place I hid behind a tree when I saw Lilly with her father talking about something. "What do you want?" Lilly asked glaring at the man.

"I wanted to give you another chance to leave everything behind and come with me," he said holding out his hand. She looked down to the hand and then back to the man shaking her head.

"I can't leave Yukina," she said pushing his hand away. "If I leave her especially with out telling her…I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm in love with Yukina…you are too late."

"Fine," he said moving behind her. "Than I'll have to cut your wings."

"I haven't grown my wings!" Lilly said shuttering but was silenced when he placed his hand on her shoulder blade. From Lilly's back sprouted two of the most beautiful wings I had ever seen. They were of pure ice that were halfway transparent with an icy chill coming from them. Blood from Lilly dripped from the wings while she fell to her knees looking in pain. The man holding out his hand summoned forth a flail holding it high above his head. I held my hand over my mouth when Lilly screamed while her father crashed the flail down over and over again into her wings shattering them to pieces. Soon though it was done and her father left on his wings leaving Lilly to fall face first to the ground covered in her own blood like so many years ago. Watching on I saw her wounds heal into scars the blood flow stopping. She sat up looking over my way with weak eyes and smiled. "Come on out, Tear Gem," she said making me step out into the open. "Step forward." I did coming close to her and crouching low when she signaled for me to. She took me into a loving hug her tears falling down her face as she cried, "I'm sorry you had to see that!"

"Lilly…" I uttered hugging back. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"I told you," she said pushing me back to look at me with a happy smile on her face. "I could never leave you again let alone forget you! I love you Tear Gem! And that will never change! With or without wings!" Tears started to fall down my face turning to tear gems while I flung myself into her embrace making her fall back to the ground that was covered in blood. For a long time we sat there doing nothing just loving each other's embrace until she took my face into her hands and kissed me lovingly. It was fiery and I wondered how I had lived with out her! Kazuma could never make me feel this way and it was then I decided.

"I want you," Lilly whispered to my mouth while we kissed.

"Take me," I whispered back her mouth moving from mine. She went to my neck licking the skin there until her canines sunk into my neck sending shocks of pleasure through my body. I let out a moan when she released me to lick the puncture wounds sealing them and claiming me forever. I then moved to her neck where I too sunk my canines into her neck drawing blood and grasping a gasp from my mate. She shuttered when I licked her neck falling limp with fatigue. We were bound together for eternity now but that was our decision and we both loved the idea. "I love you Lilly," I uttered.

"I love you too, My Tear Gem," she whispered back kissing me one more time.


	4. Forbidden Love Pt 4 Lemon!

**This is a lemon so be warned!**

**Forbidden Love**

**Final**

I let out a sigh of contentment loving the closeness of our bodies and hung to her like she was my life. She ran her hands up and down my back then to my backside taking every curve of my body. She slipped her hand down to stroke my flesh under my kimono bringing it up so that she could feel the skin there. "You're so beautiful," she whispered lust filling her eyes that stared at me. "Have you made your decision yet? Do you want me or Kuwabara, it's time you chose." Instead of words I answered with a kiss that told her everything. She smiled into the kiss and pulled me closer the world disappearing around us. No noise but the sound of our hearts melding into one could be heard and I felt for once with the one I loved. Kazuma had kissed me many times but none felt like this! They were compassionate but soft and gentle with love and caring. Lilly flipped me over to my back looking into my red eyes lustfully her face showing complete want. "Let me take you," she leaned down to whisper against my ear. "I want you to be mine. Forever scarred with the mark that makes you untouchable to any other person. I love you, My Precious Tear Gem." Her words sparked something inside my body and I wanted nothing but to feel our bodies together in perfect unity. I wanted her as my own more than I wanted to find my brother.

"Take me," I replied softly wrapping my arms around her neck. "I want to be scarred with your marking." She hesitated but picked me up and took off into the forest towards some unknown place that I could only imagine. The wind whipped at my face but Lilly protected me with her hands keeping much of the wind from me. When she stopped and I looked up I came to see a small cottage in the snowcaps of the mountains. The room was covered in the white fluff that Lilly and I had grown up around, together. White walls with blue shutters a front porch with roof over it so that you could sit out and want the snow falling. She carried me to it and kicked open the door to let me see the rather large living area with couch and T.V. a small kitchen connected to that then a hall with three doors. Lilly, making sure to close the door walked down the hall to the farthest door and kicked that open like she had done with the front door. Inside was a large bed with blue silk sheets and canopy with long see-through curtains coming from it to shield the bed. She walked slowly and tauntingly towards it making my desire build up before she set me down brushing some of my hair away from my face. She walked away towards the door on the wall and looking through that came back with nothing and I knew she was just trying to tease me. It was driving me completely insane but I didn't let this show to my soon to be lover.

Finally she came to the bed and slinking onto it by the end slowly crawled to where I was looking me seductively in the eyes. She licked her lips and reached out her clawed hand to stroke my cheek dragging the moment out as long as she could. "I've never really felt like I belong anywhere but in your arms and company," she said after a while of silence. "Yukina," she paused moving her hand to run it down my neck, "I've wanted to claim you for so long and now my dream comes true. Are you sure? You can go back to Kazuma and never look back! I will understand." I stopped her with my finger making her look at me like I was an Angel of my own kind.

"I-I love you Lilly," I whispered thinking the words felt alien to me. "Please! Claim me as your own! I have no regrets!"

"Good," she said pushing me back to lie down. "I'll try not to hurt you." Running her hands down my sides she started to fiddle with my obi while sweeping me away with another of her fiery kisses. Finally she threw it aside and my kimono lay there limp on my body. I was panting my face flushed while she looked down upon me with such captivation I almost through she had gone into a trance. She parted my gown slowly taking in every detail of my silky smooth ivory skin. Even through I had on human underwear she still seemed satisfied with my body while she took the gown part completely off throwing it somewhere next to my obi. Trailing her icy hands up my sides she caused me to shiver and shutter under her cold touch. Her lips came down onto mine again catching me off guard but before I could do anything she was kissing my neck and shoulders. I wriggled in pleasure under her lips her coolness setting off a fire in me. She looked up at me letting her tongue play with my naval and I was amazed she had gotten so far with out me noticing. Her legs were straddling my hips making me immobile to either side though I didn't much want to escape. She moved up to hover over my flushed face my red eyes standing out next to my even redder face. My hands shakily traveled up to her shirt where I started to unbutton it taking my time until it was completely undone and I threw it off. It landed somewhere off in the room but my attention was on her scarred skin that I had never before seen. She looked away her face full of embarrassment from her body's condition. I didn't care though for I started to plant kisses on her skin the way she had mine making her start to pant. She threw her head back in ecstasy moaning my name loudly and deeply. "Oh Yukina!" she gasped when I found a soft spot and started to nip at her skin surprising her for my fierceness. Again she took control and started to work on my bra finally after about five long minutes succeeding in almost tearing it off. With my breasts showing and free to the cold wind I blushed adding to my flushed face. She smiled and came down to kiss just above the right nipple her lips lingering there until she started to let her tongue roam along my tender flesh.

"Lilly!" I yelled when she incased my nipple with her mouth her tongue lashing out mercilessly at my breast. I let out moans as I bucked my hips grasping the sheets tightly in my fists. Pleasure surged through my body while this happened making my breaths come in heaves when she let go and I fell to the bed panting. Using her tongue she made a path to the other and did the same thing getting the same reaction from me. "Ah! Oh! Yes Lilly!" I screamed making her smirk. She released me my body falling to the bed again. Standing over me she surveyed my body carefully then used her tongue to make a track down to my navel. She came to the top part of my underwear and let her tongue tease me by slipping slightly into the blue lace. I let out a gasp my eyes drooping in lust for her to release me from the torture but I knew it would be long before that. Slowly her ice hands made their way up my legs to grasp my underwear and rip them off making cold air rush to my moist heat. I screamed her name over and over again making her smile while she slid her tongue up the inside of my thighs just getting close to the warmth and stopping to go to the other leg. She did this for about ten minutes teasing me to near death before she started to claw at my heated sex.

"I love the way you squirm in my grasp," she whispered before moving to the throbbing warmth and licking tenderly. My air was coming out in wheezes while she finally started to lap at my hot sex thrusting her tongue in and out, in and out in a steady beat. I started to buck catching her thrusts with more vigor until she started to go faster and faster. New lust for her taste in my mouth cascaded through my body and I screamed in ecstasy for her.

"Yes! Faster! Harder! Oh Lilly! More!" I screamed until she pulled away leaving me in a heap there before her. She pushed me up to where my legs were up over her shoulders and she slowly slipped a finger into me. I let out a small whimper while she pulled it out and pushed it back in gaining a beat like her tongue had done. When I had adjusted to that she slid in another finger until I was at my breaking point and her whole body was moving to thrust the fingers deeper. I let out my last screams and she knew when to let out allowing me to fall limp but not quite finished. Smiling she allowed me to flip her over to her back my lips catching hers. Letting up I looked down at her shirtless chest to see that silly human undergarment in my way. Fiddling with it like she had done me I threw the unwanted article of clothing away and gazed upon her scarred yet perfect body. Instantly my lips went to her breasts doing much the same she had done to me. I suckled and bite making her cry out my name and gripping my hair tightly in her hands. I moved to the other nipple doing the same and then I thought about something. I had never really seen myself ravishing someone before. But then again I had never really envisioned me with Lilly again either. I pushed that behind me and thought only of the woman below me waiting for release so I continued. Moving my lips down I messed with her jean button finding that I was too shaky to get them undone. Lilly's hands reached down holding my hands and helped letting me take them off to throw them with the rest of the clothes. Soon the rest of her clothes were with the others and I was ravishing Lilly the way she had me. I tasted her salty delicious sex in my mouth feeling her buck under my mouth and movements. I moved soon to pounding two of my fingers into her moist sex loving the yells I was getting from the strong Angel.

"Yukina! Don't stop! More! Faster! Damn it! Harder!" she screeched until her release when I fell next to her in a sweaty heap. She pulled me under the silken blankets shielding our naked bodies. Cuddling to her chest I could hear her heartbeats and rugged breathing. Her hand traveled to my backside and rubbed it tenderly making me chuckled. "My sweet Yukina," she whispered leaning down to my ear. "It's time for the final touch. It will hurt but not too much."

I knew what she was talking about and didn't protest when she bent down to my neck kissing the skin tenderly. Pain surged through my body as I felt her teeth dig into my neck marking me as her own. When she was done she wiped the blood from her mouth and moved her neck signaling it was my turn. I did and actually enjoyed the taste of her essence in my mouth when I licked the wound and healed it seeing the mark that bonded us for eternity.

"I love you Yukina," she whispered kissing the mark.

"I love you too, Lilly," I whispered before falling into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
